


Are You There, Kylo? It's Me, Hux

by eirtae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Post TLJ, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirtae/pseuds/eirtae
Summary: Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader - an attractive man of barely thirty with intense black eyes that spoke murder with every glance - couldfucking read minds.





	Are You There, Kylo? It's Me, Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm not sure I'll ever write for the ST, and that wolfstar fic is my one foray into m/m  
> Me: ...So anyway here's a 1000 word kylux fic written as a stream of consciousness in under three hours

General Armitage Hux, second in command of the First Order and mastermind of the doomed Starkiller base, had spent every moment of every day of his life living in fear. Fear of failure, fear of intimacy, fear of his father - but nothing quite compared to his fear of the Supreme Leader.

His fear of the _new_ Supreme Leader - an attractive man of barely thirty with what Hux always tried to convince himself was a terrible haircut and the temper of a rabid gundark. A fear that involved an awful lot of quiet humming. A fear that was accompanied by loathing, a constant question of why he hadn’t pulled the trigger when he’d had the chance. A fear that quietly whispered _because you want to fuck him, you idiot_ whenever it got the chance.

The last was the most problematic, because Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader - an attractive man of barely thirty with intense black eyes that spoke murder with every glance - could _fucking read minds_.

It hadn’t been a problem, before. Snoke - as much as Hux feared him, too - had always been a somewhat protective barrier between Hux and Ren’s lack of boundaries. There had also been the fact of Starkiller base, which was large enough to keep Ren at a remove, particularly given that he spent so much time off with his knights.

(His knights, who were most likely _also_ all tall and dark and -)

Now Hux was at Ren’s side more often than not, and every now and then Ren would look at him. Really, truly _look_ at him, as though he was seeing him in a way that nobody else ever had, and Hux ~~treasured~~ _hated_ it ~~despite~~ because it almost universally came directly before Ren threw him into the wall.

Did Ren throw him because he was angry at what was in front of him, instead of angry at Hux? Surely it must be the vast majority of the time. But it was still entirely possible that sometimes it was because of Hux’s thoughts. Like _I hate your ugly belt_ or _those aren’t robes that’s a dress_ or _I’ve seen pictures of your parents and I highly doubt that (actually quite nice) shade of black is natural_.

At night Hux would stare at his ceiling, considering all the ways he could kill the Supreme Leader, whom he hated. There were a great many options, really, provided he caught him at a time when Ren was distracted or couldn’t fight back. He couldn’t have someone else do it - not even Mitaka was that stupid, and anyway Ren was the Supreme Leader which would make the murder treason, and Hux really did want to see Ren very up close - which left him with himself, a blaster, and creativity. 

Hux’s wildest fantasies included shooting the man where everyone could see and then declaring himself Supreme Leader. There was nothing about such a scenario which was plausible. His more practical fantasies required that Ren be indisposed - in the midst of a fit of rage aimed at someone other than himself. Unlikely (as _if_ anybody mattered as much to the man as Hux did these days), but possible. 

The fantasies that haunted his dreams, though… in his dreams, he would take Ren to bed, ~~be ravished by~~ ravish him, and when he was spent, when Ren was asleep beside him, he would -

_Are you there, Kylo?_ Hux called out hesitantly with his mind when he awoke. _It’s me, Hux._

Silence. It occurred to Hux that Ren might not even be on the ship, and he felt ridiculous. 

_I’m sorry you had to see that_ , Hux continued anyway. Was this even how the Force worked? _If you saw it. If you didn’t, please disregard_.

More silence. Hux got himself off while attempting to think about nothing and did his best to sleep.

The next day Hux stood behind Ren and attempted to keep his thoughts to himself while staring at the man’s broad, well proportioned shoulders.

_I called you Kylo last night_ , he eventually thought. _I apologize for the presumption_.

Ren didn’t look at him. Instead he drew his lightsaber and destroyed some nearby equipment after a report he didn’t like. Destroying equipment had been a compromise on Starkiller base - better to let Ren break objects over murdering staff. The fact that as Supreme Leader he was still containing his temper was, after a fashion, commendable.

_May I call you Kylo?_ asked Hux. It didn’t matter to him what happened to equipment, now. It all belonged to Ren anyway. _Only in private, of course._

As Ren caught his breath Hux leaned forward and quietly gave him strategic suggestions. Ren brushed him off - and then took his advice, declaring the commands as if they were his own.

_Your life would be much easier if you let me do my job, you know,_ Hux added silently. _I really do quite like doing it._

The entire next day was spent angrily attempting to hunt down the Resistance, Ren displaying a bizarre obsession with the young woman who thought she was a Jedi. Hux continued his silent commentary, growing bolder with every unspoken word. It still wasn’t clear to Hux if Ren could really hear him or not - but the continuing silence suggested that even if he could he wasn’t bothering.

_I hope you don’t intend to win her over,_ thought Hux as Ren smiled at some new intel that was most likely going to go nowhere. _She’s really not your type._

Ren gave no sign of having heard the comment, and Hux felt an uncomfortable wave of relief. Not because he was thankful that Ren hadn’t heard, but because if Ren had heard, he wasn’t upset. Hux really didn’t want to ~~know if she was on his mind~~ get thrown into the wall.

That night Hux spent a great deal of time thinking about who Ren’s type really was - did the man favour someone short, or tall? Blond, or ginger? Did he have any kind of fetish for aliens? Or did he not think of people at all? Maybe he got off on thinking about power in the abstract? Surely he liked sex? The man was a sociopath, not dead, so there must be _something._

The next day saw Hux once again desperately trying to curb his thoughts to avoid revealing that he’d spent the night thinking _very intently_ about Ren’s sexual preferences. 

_Cloaks aren’t fashionable enough to make up for the lack of sleeves,_ Hux thought in a moment of weakness. _Although if you wanted -_

Hux cut himself off, doing his best to focus on the holomap before them instead of on Ren and his intense, focused frown.

After a long moment of no response, Hux decided he must be concussed from all the times he’d been thrown and continued.

_Although if you wanted to keep it on while fucking me on this table I’d -_

Ren - an attractive man of barely thirty with eyes lit with both anger and heat - looked at him for the briefest of moments, and then threw him into the wall.


End file.
